


Share A Dance

by meowchela



Category: Sam & Max
Genre: M/M, theres more peeps mentioned but i dont feel like typing out all the tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-05-01 17:05:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19182109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meowchela/pseuds/meowchela
Summary: Sam and Max share a dance at Abe and Sybil's wedding.(Takes place, of course, at the end of season two of the telltale games, during the credits sequence)





	Share A Dance

"A dance?" Sam took another sip from his stereotypical red solo cup, then gently tilted it towards Max in acknowledgement. "You sure about that, little buddy?"  
Max hopped down from his chair and stood in front of Sam. "Sure! What could go wrong? Everyone else is focused on themselves anyway. It'll be just like prom night but with less embarrassment!"  
Sam thought for a moment. "You keep bringing up prom night. We should take you to a therapist or something."  
"Are you going to dance with me or not, Sam? Because if not, I hear Superball calling my name." Max looked over to the aforementioned former secret service agent to see he was congratulating the bride and groom.  
"Doesn't look like it, little buddy," Sam said. He put down his solo cup.  
"Okay then, how about....." Max looked around the reception to see if anyone was free, and eventually his eyes settled on...  
"Flint Paper! Wow, imagine scoring a dance with him! I think I might just take my chances and ask."  
Max put his hands up to his mouth to call Flint over, but then a girl walked up to Flint and he whisked her away to the dance floor.  
"Oh," Max said, sounding disappointed.  
"He doesn't stay with 'em for long, Max. Better luck next time." He walked over to Max and patted his head. Max looked up at him.  
"Until then I hope I'm a suitable replacement," He said, extending his hand to him.  
"Yes!" Max shouted. "I mean, um, yeah, sure. You're almost as cool as Flint Paper." Max took his hand and Sam led him to the dance floor.  
"So, uh...what now?" Sam said.  
"You just start dancing! Simple as cherry pie. Or smashing skulls!" Max started to move to the music, still holding onto Sam's hand.  
"Do we have to hold hands?" Sam said.  
Max pulled back his hand, a bit too fast. "No. Not while dancing individually at least. We do have to if a slow song comes on, but that won't happen."  
Suddenly, the music transitioned into a slower song, and all the couples on the floor moved closer.  
Max muttered a swear under his breath.  
"You mean a slow song like this one?" Sam said.  
"Yeah," Max deadpanned, "Like this one."  
"Gosh, I've never slow danced before. At all our school dances, we just stood to the side and laughed at people who stepped on each other's shoes. Could you help me out, little buddy? Where do I put my hands and all that?"  
"Here, let me help," Max grabbed Sam's hands.  
"First, your left hand goes on my waist..." He guided Sam's hand to his waist. Sam let it rest there. "Then I put my hand on your shoulder....I only reach your elbow but you get the point. Then, we extend our arms like this and join hands." Max walked his fingers up Sam's right arm and took his hand in his. "There. This is how you start off!"  
"How do you continue?" Sam said.  
"No clue!" Max responded. "I think we step somehow?" Max stepped his right foot forward causing Sam to take his left foot back, and then they just repeated with both feet until they got the hang of it.  
"You're pretty good at this, Max," Sam said, looking up from his feet to look at his partner. "Where's you learn to dance so well?"  
"I do a lot when I sneak out during paperwork days," Max answered. "How else do you think I got all those numbers?"  
"Oh, so that's what the pile of paper slips in your desk is," Sam said. "I thought it was just shredded documents."  
"It's a mix of both," Max said. "It's a shame I don't actually know how to call them back. Some of those guys at the dance studio were real cuties, Sam."  
"Oh I bet," Sam said. "What were they like?"  
Max pondered the question, then said, "There were a lot. Instructors come and go in that place like rush hour traffic. Generally, though, they were taller than me, kinda chunky, and weren't afraid to be chaotic while still having a kind heart. My type is kinda locked in at this point."  
"Interesting. Sounds familiar," Sam said. "Couldn't for the life of me place where, though."  
"Yeah," Max glanced away and back nervously, "It's a mystery."  
"It'll probably come to me later," Sam said, "For now let's just dance."  
"You say that as if we haven't been dancing this whole time," Max said.  
"True," responded Sam. The two danced in an awkward silence, just staring, until the awkward tension was just too much and they had to look away or say something.  
"Think we're gonna get a case soon?" Max said, shattering the silence.  
"Maybe," said Sam, "But I kind of hope not. We've been so busy these past few months, I feel like I need a break."  
"I suppose literally going to hell and back on top of all out other adventures is tiring. I'm pretty beat too," Max said. "But hey, this wedding is giving us free food. So it's not all bad."  
The music swelled suddenly. Sam swept Max up and spun him around in time to the beat.  
"Whoa," said Max, after reorienting himself. "I thought gravity stopped working for a second."  
"Sorry, little buddy," Sam said, "It was a perfect opportunity. I couldn't help myself."  
"It's fine, just warn a guy before you take him out of orbit like that, okay?" Max grabbed Sam's hands and continued the dance.  
"As I was saying, once this slow dance wraps up I think we should hit the snack table. Papa Max is Hungry!"  
"First of all, never refer to yourself as "Papa Max" ever again. It makes my skin crawl," said Sam, "Second of all, I agree. My stomach is growling like an irritated pack of wolves finding  
an intruder in their lair."  
Max quieted down for a moment, listening. “It sounds like the song is almost over. Wanna ditch the dance floor early?”  
“Not before I get to do this,” Sam said.  
“Do what-” Max started to say, before Sam dipped him down low. Their faces were very close together, and Max could see Sam smiling a genuine smile with a mischievous twinkle in his eye. Max’s face started to heat up and he looked away.  
Sam pulled back up from the dip with a chuckle. “You’re awful cute when you’re flustered, Max.”  
“I AM NOT FLUSTERED,” Max said, getting more flustered.  
“Whatever you say, little buddy,” Sam said, still grinning. He listened to the music fade out, and another start to fade in.  
“Down for another dance?” he asked.  
“No way, Sam,” Max said, “That wedding cake has been calling my name all day. If I don’t smash my face into it I just might die.”  
“You crack me up, little buddy. Save some for me.” He followed Max to the snack table and the two of them grabbed some cake.


End file.
